


Like Tears in Rain

by RantCasey



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RantCasey/pseuds/RantCasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's edges of memories. But just the edges. </p><p>Save at the typewriter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Tears in Rain

_I've been here before._  
  
He checked his attache case. The Broken Butterfly, which he'd found in that room before he'd lost Ashley again, it was the gun he'd probably need. Up around the corner, there'd be two military ganados, with the cattle prods or whatever it was in their hands. Why not guns?  
  
Why didn't they have guns? They could figure out how to fire their bows and arrows okay, but not guns? Or maybe that just wasn't in the cult's budget.  
  
Leon gave pause and mixed some herbs.  
  
How did he know there were ganados around the corner? Or what they had?  
  
It'd been happening for the entire trip. The slow creeping horror. Something was wrong.  
  
Even by the lake, with that big salamander, he had a memory of unloading a shotgun into the water and getting chomped on. Literally eaten.  
  
Leon took the herbs and rounded the corner with the broken butterfly in hand and pumped lead into the two ganados. He broke a barrell and there was a red herb in there and then checked on top of a crate and there were ten handgun bullets. Nice. Stuff was all over this island, just waiting to be grabbed.  
  
He turned around. In the wooden box behind him there'd be a snake that would leave an egg if he killed it quick enough.  
  
The information didn't come from anywhere. Not really. Not that he could detect.  
  
He turned and sliced the box and then killed the snake and picked up his egg before he could even dwell on his foreknowledge.  
  
Krauser... Krauser had kidnapped the President's Daughter (her name, Ashley, didn't come as easily as the always capitalized title did) and he'd have to pay now, and he'd come with his TMP and Leon would have to speed past and beat him three-  
  
No, no, that wasn't right. He didn't know who kidnapped the president's daughter yet, did he?  
  
Salazar's Maze was supposed to be a doozey, but anything was better than the bugs he'd just faced in that sewer.  
  
He stopped short of the maze and coughed into his hand and there were bright red flecks of blood on his palm which looked so white in the moonlight. Leon swallowed. He'd have to get that cure, for he and Ashley both. Or else... he didn't even know what. Would they end up ganados? Maybe their plan was to send Ashley back, to have her infect the whole country or-  
  
Wait, was that their plan? How could he have known that? Hunnigan?  
  
He'd been out of contact with Hunnigan for hours. Salazar kept invading the line.  
  
Leon closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. His jacket... where had his jacket gone? The breeze made the cold air even cooler. It cut through the underarmor shirt he was wearing like knives. Inside his sneakers, his socks had grown spongey and moist. He shivered. In the distance, there was the sound of dogs barking.  
  
He'd get far enough in the maze, and the dogs, they'd start sprouting tendrils from their backs.  
  
Leon reloaded his handgun.  
  
He'd never been in this fucking maze in his life. Salazar hadn't said anything about fucking tendrils. It was all imagination, just all in his head. Now time to get the moonstone. Moonstone? Or was it time to find the goat or the lion for the chimera?  
  
Somewhere along the line, Leon's breathing had grown fast and shallow.  
  
Maybe it was the parasite. The parasite he was infected with and that was making him cough up blood and pass out. Yeah, that was it. It was just affecting his mind. Giving him a crazy case of deja vu, you know, that feeling that you can only say in French. That made sense.  
  
The Broken Butterfly would be the gun for this, for sure. One shot and those dogs (tendrils or not) would be dead as a doorknob, no doubt. He checked his attache case.  
  
No Broken Butterfly. No magnum guns at all.  
  
Leon's mouth went dry. And in the distance, dogs barked.  
  
He'd just watched Krauser do a fucking backflip thirty feet into the air but actually he was looking through the scope of his rifle. The thermal scope. These Regenerators, the way they breathed, it'd haunt him in his nightmares. For a long, long time. He'd wake up covered in sweat and shaking and expecting the unsteady inhales to come from the dark of his bedroom and it would never happen, but still he'd grip the sheets until the sun-  
  
No, no. He shot the last parasite and the thing blew up on two legs.  
  
He couldn't possibly know that. What did he know?  
  
Leon coughed into his hand and there was more blood and he wiped it on his pant leg. He broke some glass and got a yellow herb plus some TMP ammo which was completely fucking useless to him given that he hadn't found or bought a TMP but he'd sell it to the merchant anyway, goddamnit.  
  
Why hadn't the merchant offered to help, with so many guns? Why did the merchant's eyes glow, like he was one of them?  
  
Something in Leon's head was starting to pound. What was it that Krauser had said before backflipping up into oblivion? That he would have a TMP and Leon would have to gather three pieces of something or other?  
  
And in the maze, the hedges, they were opaque. There was no seeing what was coming, except he knew, around the next corner there'd be a crate for the monstrous dogs and if he wanted to he could peek around the corner with his sniper rifle and take care of the fucking  
  
things before they even got out.  
  
How did they get out, anyway? Something about him stepping over a certain point...  
  
Leon was starting to get lightheaded. He reloaded his riot gun. Maybe this would be the last one and he'd finally get the blue eye to throw in the beerstein and sell it to the merchant. The bugs, it was funny, if he stayed far enough away he could kill them without bothering with anything but the sniper rifle. Funny how that worked. How enemies would stay static until  
  
The ganados, they ran into their own fucking dynamite traps. How stupid could they get? Then again, they'd stop attacking him once the church bell rung.  
  
Church bell? He was still in the woods. He hadn't even laid eyes on the village yet.  
  
And that crow? It'd dropped a fucking grenade. 


End file.
